


Frost

by moonwillow27458



Series: Advent [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam slips up on some frost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of advent

Sam listened to the frosted grass crunch under his boots as he walked across the field. His first class had been so early there was still frost covering the ground. The university hadn't gotten around to salting the floor and Sam was glad; he loved the crunching sound the grass made.

After walking for a few minutes, listening to the satisfying sound of the grass, Sam spotted Gabriel getting out of his car. Without thinking, he sped up trying to reach his friend. He called out Gabe's name, causing some people to stare at him and make him feel self conscious.

Just as Gabriel turned to face him, Sam slipped on a patch of frost on the ground and fell over. He heard a yell of his name before hitting his head on the frozen ground and watching the world around him melt to black.

When Sam's eyes finally blinked open again, Gabriel was stood over him, concern written all over his face. Around him, there were other people, a few students that Sam barely knew and one teacher that normally scared him. He attempted to push himself up, but was pinned to the floor again by Gabriel.

"No moving, you might have a concussion," Gabriel commanded sternly. Nodding slowly, Sam laid back down and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth radiating off of Gabe. "No sleeping either."

"I'm fine," Sam slurred, struggling to open his eyes again.

"You're obviously not," Gabriel huffed. He stood up, causing Sam to protest, before wrapping his arms around Sam's waist and pulling him up. Sam smiled guiltily, taking in the feeling of Gabe's hands on his hips so he could remember it later. Soon, another pair of hands joined Gabe's and Sam looked around to see a short girl with long, chocolate hair helping to stand him up. Once Sam was stood straight, the girl and Gabriel supported Sam as the trio began to hobble to Gabe's car.

"You owe me, Milton," the girl muttered, her voice strained with the effort to keep Sam upright.

"Not a good time, Meg," Gabriel snapped back to her.

Eventually, they reached the car, a faded red Honda, and Gabe held Sam up while Meg opened the door. They dumped him in the passenger seat before Meg left and Gabriel got in the car beside his friend.

"Sam, why were you even walking on the frost?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"It makes a nice noise when you walk on it," Sam replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Gabriel rolled his eyes but smirked despite himself.

"Just, if you're gonna walk on frost, be careful, okay?" Gabriel warned. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty head of yours."


End file.
